Last Kiss
by ShopieB
Summary: Su ultimo beso me lo dio antes de mi viaje. En él me entere que se casaba con mi prima por un articulo de una revista. cómo soportarlo? tratándolo con indiferencia y como si nada hubiera pasado... OS AH Complet. Last Kiss TS. Editado...


******Aclaración: los personajes no son mios, son de S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia...**

* * *

**Last Kiss**

**Leah POV**

– ¿De verdad te tienes que ir? –preguntó como si todavía no lo creyera.

–Es de verdad, pero veras que no tendrás tiempo para extra… – Empecé pero me corto antes de que terminara de hablar.

–No te preocupes Leah, yo sé eso.

–De verdad, además es poco tiempo y es por traba…

–Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, yo voy a estar bien…

– ¿De verdad?...

–De verdad Le…

Y sin darme tiempo a decir algo más me beso, no sé porque pero sentí que ese beso era distinto, como si tuviera sentimientos ocultos, como si con él me estuviera diciendo algo, pero no lograba sentir que era.

–Sam, me tengo que ir, se me…

–Si se te hace tarde para coger tu avión, ve, y no te preocupes por cosas innecesarias.

–Estas bien, me convenciste, adiós, te extrañare.

–Sí, yo también.

Con esas últimas palabras y con ese último beso me despedí de Sam, mi novio de casi toda la vida.

Aunque no me quería ir, era necesario, pues soy la Vicepresidenta de relaciones públicas de Cleckyou Inc. Una de las compañías productoras de ropa más grandes del país, y de las más conocidas en el mundo, nuestra marca es en realidad muy cotizada y participa junto con grandes casas de diseño, en las más importantes pasarelas del mundo.

En realidad no era tan necesario que viajara, pero yo lo quería así, pues muchos hablan, de que yo tengo el puesto que tengo, porque soy la hija de uno de los socios mayoritarios de la compañía, y siempre he intentado demostrar que no es así, que si tengo el puesto que tengo es porque soy capaz de realizar mi trabajo a la perfección, y porque en realidad estoy comprometida con la empresa, no como otros, que en este momento no vienen al caso.

El viaje seria un poco largo y estaba consciente de eso, aunque le dije a Sam, que no me demoraría, pues si le decía lo contrario, esta vez sí se enojaría, pues le había prometido cero viajes durante este año, y ya lo estaba incumpliendo.

Tendría que viajar desde Nueva York hasta Londres, allí me quedaría por lo menos 2 semanas para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con los ingleses, después de eso tendría que viajar otras dos semanas a Francia, tendría que quedarme tres en Italia y si todo salía bien solo una semana en Alemania, y después de eso si podría regresar a casa.

Solo espero que Sam no se enoje porque mi corto viaje de unas pocas semanas durara dos meses.

Me pase la mitad del vuelo, terminando de organizar algunos detalles para las primeras juntas que tendría en mi viaje a Europa, y como era de esperarse en las que más me demore fue en organizar las juntas de Italia, ya que las cosas allá se estaban poniendo realmente… para nada agradables.

Después de revisar, y confirmar que todo estaba en orden me dedique a dormir lo que me restaba del vuelo.

Una vez llegue a Londres, llame a Sam, para informarle que ya había llegado, pero no me contesto, no le puse mucho cuidado, pues por la hora que era en NY, quería decir que estaba trabajando, y él se apasionaba mucho con él.

Mi reunión con los ingleses fue todo un éxito, y solo me tuve que quedar allí una semana, lo cual era estupendo para mí, pues eso quería decir, que mas rápido podía regresar a NY.

En Francia no todo fue tan fácil, ya que estaban en la semana de la moda, y como representante de la compañía me tenía que quedar a cerciorarme que todo estuviera perfecto, el único detalle que note y que no me agrado mucho, pero lo hablaría con los _accionistas_ en cuanto llegara a Estados Unidos, es que Emily quien es la cara de la marca, no se encontró en el desfile, ni en el de nosotros, ni en el de ningún otra marca, y eso me parecía bastante extraño, ya que no se me había informado que ella estuviese enferma.

En Francia intente nuevamente comunicarme con Sam, pero no me contesto y ya me estaba preocupando, así que antes de dirigirme a Italia –mi mayor pesadilla–, Me comunique con su asistente y ella me informo que él había estado yendo a trabajar como de costumbre, lo que quería decir que no estaba enfermo y eso me puso aún más nerviosa, pues no había estado si no tres semanas lejos, eso no es mucho tiempo.

En Italia todo fue un caos como me lo imaginaba, pero este no era por los problemas que pensé, si allí todo estaba mal, es porque Emily, se estaba comportando como una diva, y estaba dejando muy mal el nombre de la compañía, al faltar a eventos que ya habían sido programados, y de los cuales ella, tenia perfecto conocimiento, en mi tiempo allí, me toco suplantarla en un evento de caridad, en el que ella debió estar, pero no fue, ya que nadie sabía dónde estaba metida, por el momento lo único que hice fue, dar completa autorización, para que contrataran a otra modelo, que la suplantara, y suspender el contrato de ella, así como suspenderle su ingreso de dinero, por cada evento al que faltara en cualquier parte del mundo.

Yo no iba a permitir que ella se las siguiera dando de diva, ella tenía trabajo, y por lo tanto lo tenía que cumplir.

Gracias a que las cosas no eran tan graves a como las pensé y pude encontrar una rápida solución no me quede si no dos semanas en Italia, ya solo me faltaba mi visita rutinaria a Alemania y podría regresar cuanto antes a Estados Unidos.

En Alemania me fue como me tenía que ir estupendamente, solo tenía que ultimar detalles pero eso los haríamos vía internet, por lo que me demore la semana prevista.

Estaba en la sala de espera, mientras nos pedían abordar el avión, hasta ese momento estaba feliz, pues ese país el cual era el último fue el único que no trajo sorpresas conmigo, hasta que la vi, hasta que vi la razón por la cual Emily no había aparecido en los últimos dos meses, y también la razón por la cual Sam no me había contestado, estaban en la portada los dos, besándosen, En ese momento mi corazón se oprimirá, solo quería saber el porqué de su engaño.

Me movía por inercia, no sabía ni lo que hacía, en esta ocasión mi vuelo tenia escala en Londres, y ni siquiera sé por qué tenía esa escala cuando mis vuelos normalmente eran directos, de lo confundida y de lo traicionaba, que era como me sentía, las casi 4 horas que duraba la espera en el London Heathrow, ni las sentí, en cuando me baje de aquel avión, me registre casi de inmediato para el vuelo a Nueva York –a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que tendría que esperar bastante–, lo cual fue una mala idea, pues en la sala de espera no solo vi una, si no que vi varias revistas, en las que los mostraban muy acarameladitos, juntos y enamorados, como decían algunos de los titulares, y el que más me destrozo, fue uno que citaba:

_Sam Uley & Emily Young_

_Campanas de Boda_

No sé qué me impulso a abrir aquella revista, pero algo me decía que tenía que leer más allá de lo que decía ese titular, pero fue una horrible idea. Había un artículo completo dedicado a su compromiso, solo pude leer un párrafo.

_Después de mucho tiempo, ya no se esconden, ahora es oficial que el empresario Sam Uley y la famosa modelo Emily Young, están comprometidos, como lo evidencia el gran diamante que reposa en el dedo anular de la modelo. Y como ellos mismo nos lo comunicaron en la exclusiva entrevista que les enseñamos a continuación._

_-Estamos juntos hace un par de años y no vemos por qué esperar más, si ambos sabemos que no amamos._

_Comenta Emily, mientras Sam la besa en la mejilla, en una muestra de amor y cariño…_

Lo leí no sé cuantas veces, pero era que todavía no lo creía, ¿era posible que su relación fuera de conocimiento público y todo el mundo lo supiera menos yo? Me engañó y al parecer por un buen tiempo, esa era la única excusa que yo encontraba para que aquella revista dijera que después de tanto tiempo, por fin se habían comprometido, y que la misma Emily dijera que tenían un par de años juntos.

Pensando en aquello intente llamarlo de nuevo, antes de que nos hicieran apagar los celulares dentro del avión, y como me lo temía, tampoco contesto.

Por aquella razón, ese fue prácticamente el vuelo más largo de mi vida.

Una vez en Nueva York, no sé si los de arriba, estaban de acuerdo conmigo o que, por que en ese momento lo único que quería era encerrarme y llorar, pero no lo haría en un lugar donde habían cientos de personas, pero en ese momento el cielo lloraba por mí, pues se podía sentir el gran aguacero que caía fuera, y eso solo se desato después de que el avión aterrizara, pues el aterrizaje fue normal.

Cuando ya tenía mis maletas, y salí del aeropuerto reconocí, el olor fresco de la lluvia sobre el pavimento, por lo que corrí, a pesar de aquella torrencial lluvia, logre llegar a mi auto, que se encontraba en el parqueadero del aeropuerto.

La noche estaba iluminada, pero a pesar de eso no se distinguía mucho por donde se iba a causa de la lluvia.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, nuestro apartamento, se me encogió aún más el corazón, no entendía como eso había sucedido, si antes de mi viaje, el me había dicho que me amaba, por eso no entendía, por qué se había ido, por qué me había dejado, por qué ahora ya no estaba, y lo peor no tenia las repuestas para aquello.

No sé si fue por masoquista o por qué, pero no pude aguantar la tentación de entrar en el armario y colocarme una de sus camisetas, las cuales todavía conservaban su aroma tan particular.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que estaba en el frio suelo de mi habitación, la que alguna vez fue nuestra usando su ropa.

Con aquella ropa puesta todavía siento tus brazos a mí alrededor.

– ¡Leah ya basta! No te vas a morir solo porque Sam se fue con otra, eso solo quiere decir, que él no te merecía, y tú mereces algo mejor –me dijo Kim mi mejor amiga, la cual se mostraba realmente preocupada por mí.

Y de verdad tenía razón, llevaba casi dos semanas así, y todavía no encontraba una razón a todo lo sucedido.

–Ya basta Leah en verdad me preocupas… Ya verás que todo el dolor que sientes pasara, pero para eso tienes que volver a tu vida normal.

– ¿Y cómo Kim? Si en mi vida normal lo tenía a él, trabajo con él, tengo que verlo casi a diario –le dije con la voz ronca, que casi ni me la reconocí.

–Con más razón Leah, demuéstrale que eres una mujer fuerte y que esto no te afecto para nada. –me siguió insistiendo.

–Claro no me afecto y llevo encerrada en mi apartamento dos semanas – le respondí destilando sarcasmo.

– ¿Y eso qué? –Pregunto como si lo que le había dicho fuera algo sin importancia–. Te conseguí uno nuevo, y mucho mejor que este, y según tu secretaria, llegas mañana de Berlín, así que sigue tu vida común y corriente, y no le demuestres que eso te afecto, es mas como si tu relación con el nunca hubiera existido.

– ¿Y cómo hago eso? Una relación de más de seis años, y para completar Emily es mi prima.

–Que no te importe, borra de tu memoria esos seis años que estuviste al lado de alguien que no te merece, y por tu prima no te preocupes, que no creo que se pase muy a menudo por la empresa, tu papá y tu mamá no la quieren ni ver, pero más allá de las razones obvias es por su actitud de diva.

–Kim no sé.

–Como que no, tú te vas a parar vas a llevarte de este apartamento únicamente lo que no te lo recuerde, y te vas a tu nueva casa, mañana llegas a trabajar como si nada pasara, lo ignoraras y seguirás con tu vida, como si Sam no fuera más que un empleado, un subordinado, porque tú eres su jefa – me dijo, más bien me recitó, textualmente lo que tenía que hacer como si estuviéramos en la escuela, y ella fuera mi profesora que me dictaba los pasos para un trabajo.

–Mmmm… –lo pensé un rato y ella de verdad tenía razón, yo no soy el tipo de mujer que se derrumba por culpa de un hombre.

– ¿Y bien lo harás?

–Claro… – le respondí decidida a no dejarme derrumbar más por aquello.

– ¿Entonces qué te llevaras?

–Nada, vamos de compras, no quiero nada de aquí –era mejor así, igual todo en aquel apartamento me recordaba a Sam.

–Así se habla amiga –respondió Kim con una brillante sonrisa.

Aunque no me encontraba de muy buen humor para salir de compras, lo hice, y logre reunir un buen guardarropa completo pues había dejado todo en mi antiguo apartamento.

–Sabes Kim, nunca pensé que me fuera a dar un últimos beso, porque ahora que lo pienso ese beso que me dio cuando me despedí de él, fue eso un beso de despedida, uno que no pensé que tendría, igual nunca pensé que las cosas entre nosotros terminaran de esta forma.

–No te atormentes con eso Leah, ahora eres una nueva y más fuerte mujer, nada de eso merece ni siquiera un solo de tus pensamientos

Eso fue solo la introducción a una larga noche, ya que con ella saque todo lo que me había guardado, las dos semanas que pase oculta en mi casa, pero hoy era un nuevo día y como había quedado con Kim, Sam nunca fue nada mío, el de ahora en adelante no será más que un empleado más de la empresa, por muy prometido que fuera de Emily.

– ¿Y ya sabes cuando llega de su corto viaje Leah? –escuche preguntar al idiota de Jacob.

–No, pero no creo que demore mucho, hasta donde tengo entendido se quedaba dos semanas en cada país, exceptuando a Italia que se quedaba como un mes.

–Eso implica trabajo para ti cuando ella llegue, por que dudo que no se haya enterado…

–No sé, me llamo varias veces pero no le conteste el teléfono, y le dije a mi secretaria que si ella llamaba le dijera que estaba trabajando.

–Buena táctica Sam ¿Ya sabes que le vas a decir?

–No, haciendo cuentas todavía me queda una semana para saber que le diré… –no quise escuchar mas, por un lado estaba a punto de llorar, y por el otro al parecer toda mi familia y algunos amigos lo sabían, la única idiota que no sabía nada era yo.

Recordando lo que hable con Kim la noche anterior, respire profundo, y me calme, tenía que a cerciorarme de unas cuantas cosas, y mandarle cierta información a los alemanes, y para eso lo necesitaba a él, así que de una vez comenzaría mi nueva etapa como mujer de hielo, o por lo menos, delante de los que sabían lo que había entre Emily y Sam.

–Uley a mi oficina hay trabajo que te tengo preparado.

Lo dije en el tono más frio y calculador que tenia, mientras caminaba con la frente en alto, como si nada hubiera pasado, de reojo pude ver como algunas de las secretarias me miraban asombradas pues nunca le había hablado a Sam así, o también porque no pensaban verme por allí, ya que se hacían a la idea de que tenía el corazón roto, por la noticia. La cara de Jacob y de Sam no tenía precio ellos al parecer seguían hablando de mi, y si le sumamos la forma en que me dirigí a él, no creo que se lo esperaran. Pero a pesar de todo, me siguió hasta mi oficina.

– ¿Leah qué te pasa? –me pregunto confundido.

–Nada, solo te hice pasar para decirte, que necesito un informe completo sobre el balance general de las ventas internacionales, ese es uno, necesito también informes detallados, sobre toda la información que tenemos sobre las exportaciones, y los negocios realizados a Inglaterra, a Francia, Italia y Alemania, son supremamente urgentes, por los que los necesito a mas tardar finalizando la semana, el de Alemania es el más importante, así que en ese espero que te esmeres al 110 si es necesario. ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Leah desde cuando tanto trabajo, cuando apenas acabas de llegar de tu viaje? –me pregunto claramente sorprendido.

–Desde siempre, lo que pasa es que, normalmente daba un margen de espera, que esta vez no pienso dar –le conteste fría como el hielo, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

–Pero Leah, nunca has trabajado así ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

–Porque en mi viaje me di cuenta que no doy el 110 en mi trabajo como lo debería de dar, y por eso hay errores…

–Leah yo no creo eso, estas exagerando –me interrumpió, y aunque en un pasado eso no me importaba, ahora no iba a dejar que eso sucediera así.

–Uno, no me vuelvas a interrumpir, soy tu JEFA, así que si vas hablar espera a que yo haya terminado, y segundo no estoy exagerando, entendido.

Se quedo mudo por un momento, creo que él jamás pensó que yo le hablaría de esa forma.

– ¿Leah, de casualidad leíste alguna revista de espectáculos en tu viaje?

–Lo que lea o no, que no sea parte de mi trabajo, eso no te interesa, pero si tanto quieres saciar tu curiosidad, chismosa, no, no tenía tiempo para leer cosas, que siempre sacan de contexto, y para leer en cada revista ¿Dónde está Emily Young? No gracias, suficientes vergüenzas tuve que pasar en Europa por culpa de sus delirios de diva.

– ¿Entonces no leíste nada?

–Ya te dije que no.

–Leah, entonces porque me tratas tan distante.

–Te trato como trato a todos mis trabajadores.

–Tú nunca me has tratado así…

–Y no permito que mis subordinados me tuteen, así deje de hacerlo Uley –dije un poco más alto de lo normal.

–No te entiendo.

–Que no me tutee, es una falta de respeto a su superior Uley – le dije de verdad exasperada, ¿es que pretendía seguir viéndome la cara de estúpida?

–No sé qué te pasa –lo mire enarcando una ceja–, perdone me equivoque, no quería decirle eso _jefa_. – me respondió recalcando la ultima palabra.

–Muy bien, porque está perdiendo tiempo valioso Uley y quiero esos informes a más tardar el viernes, tiene cuatro días, así que apúrese.

–Con permiso _jefa_, se le ofrece algo más.

–No. Puede retirarse.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se me ocurrió la mejor forma para que mi prima se enterara, que sus ingresos iban a estar congelados, hasta la próxima reunión de junta directiva.

–Sabe que si, Uley, le puede decir a mi secretaria, que mande al jefe de publicidad.

– ¿No será mucha molestia si le pregunto para qué?

–Para nada, igual tarde o temprano todo el mundo se enterara, lo necesito para programar una audición por así decirlo.

–Y eso para qué, si se supone que ya tenemos quien realice la publicidad de la campaña…

–Se equivoca Uley, después de una para nada convencedora semana de la moda en Francia, y varios compromisos colgados en Italia, se decidió, o bueno decidí, que por el momento necesitamos a otra modelo, para que sea la cara de Cleckyou, no nos podemos dar el lujo de quedar mal en compromisos que ya habían sido pactados, razón por la cual se ha prescindido del contrato con Emily, por incumplimiento del mismo. Ya habiendo dicho lo que circulara en la prensa, y teniéndolo como primicia, puede avisarle a mi secretaria acerca de la llamada al jefe de publicidad.

El todavía no creía todo lo que le había dicho, y por su cara sabía que no me creía, lo de que no había leído ninguna revista. Cuando recupero el habla asintió levemente y salió.

El de publicidad, me dio toda la razón para prescindir de los servicios de mi prima, por lo que aunque la saque con razones completamente legales, sentí un alivio, porque también lo hice, como mi pequeña venganza personal, pues cuando di la orden en Italia, nunca lo dije pensando en buscarle un remplazo para las distintas campañas alrededor del mundo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde mi regreso al trabajo, no había día en el que Sam no se sorprendiera más con mí actitud hacia él.

En el día de ayer en un importante evento que se realizaría en Londres, se dio a conocer a nuestra nueva cara, por lo que me conto Kim que estuvo allá, Emily a aquel evento si había asistido, y no podía creer que la habían cambiado, en el momento tenia a Isabella una chica que después de un tiempo se convirtió de mi plena confianza, recopilando información sobre los desplantes de Emily a la mayoría de los eventos que tenía programados, para que así, la junta directiva me apoyara en la siguiente reunión.

– ¿Leah eres una perra, cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu prima? –escuche que me gritaban, lo más seguro desde el escritorio de mi secretaria, por no haberla dejado pasar, lo mejor es que pude reconocer la voz, como la de Clair, la mejor amiga de Emily.

Y como no estaba para esconderme decidí asomarme, y que ella me dijera las cosas en la cara.

– ¿A qué te refieres Clair? –pregunte inocentemente.

– ¿Qué a que me refiero? Pues sencillo que no concibo la idea de que le quitaras el trabajo a tu prima, solo por qué Sam, prefirió estar con ella, antes que contigo.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero yo sabía cómo defenderme de aquellos ataques, y no iba dejar que se dieran cuenta que todavía me dolía aquello.

– ¿No se dé que estás hablando? –pregunté haciéndome la desentendida sobre aquel tema.

– ¿A no? pues me refiero a que Sam tu EX novio, te dejo, para comprometerse con tu prima, y tú en venganza le quitaste, ser la imagen de la compañía.

En ese momento estoy segura que todos en el piso, e incluso en el edificio, nos escuchaban o estaban al tanto de nuestra plática, hasta vislumbre a Sam escuchando, intentando pasar desapercibido, lo cual no logro.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? – le pregunte haciéndome sorprendida por su acusación. Con el pasar de las semanas estaba descubriendo que era una gran actriz.

–Obviamente lo sé por Emily, y porque es lo más obvio…

–Pues Clair, te digo, a veces lo más obvio no es verdad.

– ¿Y lo dices por?

–Lo digo porque si quite a Emily como la imagen de la compañía, es porque ella, la estaba dejando muy mal, al comportarse como una diva, y al no asistir a los eventos que se le programaron, y de los cuales ella estaba al tanto. Eso, por un lado, y por el otro me parece una completa estupidez que digas que lo hice en venganza, ya que yo nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca tuve nada como el prometido de ella.

–No digas mentiras Leah, si hasta vivían juntos en un apartamento en _Brooklyn. _Es más apostaría a que tu todavía vives allí.

–Pues hasta donde yo sé, no vivo en _Brooklyn_, ¿te imaginas yo viviendo en allá? Muy lejos de mi trabajo.

–Hay por favor no te hagas, sabes perfectamente que vives en un apartamento que tenias con Sam.

–No. Y vuelvo y te lo repito, no, uno por que nunca he tenido algo con él, y dos, porque a menos que le hayan cambiado el nombre y yo no me haya enterado, yo vivo en un muy bonito y cómodo apartamento con vista a _Central Park_ en _Upper East Side _sobre la _Quinta._

–Tú no vives en la _Quinta Avenida_.

–Sí, si vivo, pregúntale a Kim o a mis padres, ellos te dirán que vivo allí desde hace un buen tiempo.

–Es imposible –dijo asombrada sobre mi lugar de residencia –, tú vives en _Clinton Hill._

–Que es imposible, y porque hay tanta gente escuchando su conversación –pregunto mi padre cuando se acerco hacia donde estábamos.

–No tengo idea papá, y lo que según Clair es imposible, es que no cree que yo vivo en _Upper East_.

–Y por que es imposible, tiene un buen trabajo con el que sostener un apartamento en aquella zona tan lujosa.

–Señor que pena que lo contradiga, pero ella vive en _Clinton Hill, _en _Brooklyn._

–No –contesto seguro mi padre, frente a la cara estupefacta de Clair.

–Bueno si no es así, se paso a vivir allí hace poco, después del fiasco de su relación con Sam.

–Cual relación con Sam, si es quien creo que es, él es el prometido de mi sobrina, y Leah vive en la _Quinta _ desde hace por lo menos un año, yo he ido a visitarla en más de una ocasión.

Ella todavía no lo podía creer, y creo que muchos de los que escuchaban tampoco, nunca entendí porque a Sam no le gustaba que todos se enteraran de nuestra relación, a excepción de nuestros más allegados, y en este momento lo agradecía, porque así nadie podía asegurar que yo tenía algo con él. También agradecía el hecho de haberle contado a mi padre, lo de mi cambio de casa, para no pasar vergüenza, por si algo se infiltraba, y tanto él como mi mamá me apoyaban al cien por ciento.

–Bien Clair, aclarada la situación, agradecería, que dejaras de calumniarme, y de hacer escándalos a las afueras de mi oficina, por cosas que no tienen fundamento. Así que adiós, tengo que atender a mi padre. –dije calmadamente y le di la espalda para regresar a mi oficina para hablar con mi papá.

Una vez allí mi padre me pregunto por mi verdadero motivo para sacar a Emily de las campañas de la compañía, y yo le di mis motivos profesionales, le comente que en la próxima reunión les daría un informe completo con el por qué, decidí prescindir de sus servicios.

Después de un rato hablando, en el cual le agradecí por cubrirme sobre mi apartamento, se marcho, pues el también tenía que arreglar cosas para la próxima reunión.

Después de un día realmente agotado en la oficina, me dirigí a mi apartamento, y mientras observaba por la ventana la hermosa vista que me proporcionaba _Central Park_, de noche, recordaba todo lo que viví con Sam, y que ahora digo que no existió, todo con el propósito de que no me haga daño, y pienso que es mejor así, pues así, nunca más, nadie me mirara con lástima, porque me dejaron por mi prima, definitivamente no me arrepiento de cómo maneje aquella situación. Otra de las cosas de las que también me acuerdo es de aquel último beso, el cual sabía tenía un significado, y en su momento no supe descifrar, pero ahora sí, aquel beso, era un beso de despedida, y definitivamente fue nuestro _último beso_.

* * *

**Hola aki con un nuevo One Shot...**

**este es de Leah, ya tenia tiempo pensando en hacerlo, pero solo hasta hoy tuve la idea en mi cabeza, y tal cual salio, esta aqui.**

**Aclaro no tengo nada en contra de Emily, pero es que fue saliendo así, aunque no la queria poner de mala, asi que si da esa impresión no es mi culpa...**

**Al principio pense en hacerlo como hago todos lo OS que estan inspirados en alguna canción, pero conforme fui escribiendo me fui saliendo de todo, por eso solo aparecen algunas partes de la canción y no como los otros en los que aparece todo... ademas por que no esta escrito como en un diario, como los demas...**

**Espero que les guste... y me lo hagan saber en un RR...**

**Es otro de mis escritos con personajes fuera de los convencionales...**

**Diana!**


End file.
